EWI RAW Monday 24th December 2012
Michael Cole: Hello everybody and welcome back to another edition of EWI Monday Night Raw. There over next to the ring side is WSCOP with a very tense look in his eye. WSCOP walks over the steel steps “WSCOP: do you know why I am here, it’s because I relish the thought of being the best there could ever be, am so I am here to once and for all teach you who is number 1” David Falcon marches into the ring and knocks WSCOP of the steps “David Falcon: now listen here, you don’t ever get to decide who the number 1 guy is, of course not, it is up to the fans” the fans cheer loudly for him “WSCOP: oi, do you think you can just randomly come up here and say who gets to decide, I mean like man are you crazy, some of them may have problems or special need like Mathew Cockburn, how can they make such a great judgement” David Falcon looks at him furiously “David Falcon: how dare you ever say that about the fans, I bet out of the whole number in here, only 1.5% are bound to have a problem, and even that, a minor one, plus what man wouldn’t say that they aren’t the best, I mean like just come to your senses fella” the crows cheer for David Falcon as he leaves the ring, WSCOP grabs a steel chair and thumps David Falcon on the head Match 1: David Falcon vs WSCOP WWE Champion CM Punk comes out from behind the baracade “WWE Champion CM Punk: very amusing, but the one known as the best and the number 1 is obviously me, why for example that’s why I have been given the nickname I have earned, I am the champ of the whole company” a masked man comes flying down from the roof, then unmasks himself “Samir Cerebral Assassin: WWE Champ, that is only your nickname, you don’t even own the belt, and guy who does, well erm you’re looking at him” “WWE Champion CM Punk: that belt should be mine *acting like a sly evil monster* I shall have it “Samir Cerebral Assassin: if you want my championship, come and claim it, right now, right here” WWE Champion CM Punk with a grim smile signals the start of their match Match 2: *title match, can Samir defend his title* Samir Cerebral Assassin vs WWE Champion CM Punk Mewipaws starts to argue with Kyle Smith “Mewipaws: I don’t agree with any of them, I should be the best there is” “Kyle Smith: NO, I should be because I have been the WWE Champion 5 times, where you have only been champ 3 times” “Mewipaws: but you have had like 10 shots at it, I have only 3 shots, and have won each time, that makes you a 50-50 type wrestler and me a 100-0 type wrestler” “Kyle Smith: so, may you just had some luck” “Mewipaws: oh really, i got 3 out of 3, and you got 5/10, surely that means that you have had more luck and more tries to improve” “Kyle Smith: oh just shut the hell up” “Mewipaws: here go again, you are going to challenge me to a fight” Match 3: Mewipaws vs Kyle Smith Raj Singh is sitting at the announcer table beside TheBigSGA “TheBigSGA: he is here, your rival is here for you intercontinental championship” “Raj Singh: thank you for the update, but i can see him for myself, he is watching us as we watch him, the time is creeping closer” AdamEEF enters the arena “AdamEEF: Yo wat up, wat up people” Alton C sitting on the bottom part of the turnbuckle is waiting and watching “Alton C: get ready to taste something out of this world” Match 4: Alton C vs AdamEEF Nexus runs into the ring and shoves both of them out “Nexus: it is time Raj, get in here so I can strip that belt of you” “TheBigSGA: what an arrogant fool, go and beat the crap out of him” “Raj Singh: understood, however I shall bream him too, Nexus, I’m not any ordinary guy, so be ready for that fact that I will keep my belt” Match 5: Raj Singh vs Nexus *can Raj keep him Intercontinental Champion, or will Nexus claim it” Please rate this match card out of 10, thank you